


I have something to tell you...

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sing It Supernatural Challenge, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Reader doesn't do words so well, and wants to express to Dean how she feels about him. She thinks she found the perfect song to do it with.





	I have something to tell you...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @impalaimagining's Sing It Supernatural Challenge. Prompt is the song lyric. I apologize for nothing.

The noises coming out of the kitchen made me worried that whoever was in there was systematically demolishing the room. I carefully peeked around the doorframe and spotted Dean at the sink. It took me a moment to figure out that he was apparently doing dishes. Very vigorously. Also, he seemed to be either talking to himself or singing, I had a hard time making it out. Noises aside, he seemed very focused, and I found myself studying him. The way his body moved so efficiently, no energy wasted, same as when he was fighting, or doing...other things. 

I turned and rested my back against the wall beside the door, closing my eyes to enjoy the visuals conjured up in my mind. I hummed to myself, smirking at the images my brain supplied. That’s when I noticed the noise had all but stopped and I peeked in again to see Dean leaning his hips against the countertop, a dish towel in his hands as he dried the dishes and stacked them to be put away. 

My bare feet made no noise as I padded into the room, coming up behind him. I was still a couple of steps away when he stopped and tilted his head slightly. I could tell that he was smiling even though I couldn’t see his face. He set down the bowl he was drying, leaving the towel inside it and turned toward me, his green eyes sparkling like uncut peridot crystals in the sun, holding his arms out, and I slipped into his embrace wrapping my own arms around his waist.

I leaned back so I could look into those mesmerizing eyes of his.

“I thought someone was demolishing the kitchen”, I grinned at him.

“So you came to help?”, he chuckled and squeezed me tighter.

“Hah. No, I was actually looking for you. I wanted to show you something. Or, well, have you listen to something, actually”, I squeezed him back before stepping out of the embrace and digging in my pocket for my phone.

Pulling out the phone and my earbuds, I quickly found the place I was looking for. Settling the earbuds, I pressed play and Hailee Steinfeld’s ‘Starving’ streamed into Dean’s ears. I was so close I could hear the music faintly, and as the song played, I reached up and nipped lightly at his soft lips. I guided his hands to my hips, and he took the hint, squeezing gently before sliding his hands along my waistband up underneath the t-shirt I was wearing.

As the song came up on the part I was waiting for, I slid my hand on top of his, and guided it to rest on my chest, just above the edge of my bra. Leaning in closer again, I kissed him softly, feeling him respond by pulling me against him, his lips molding to mine, and I marveled again at how well we fit together.

Holding his hand over my heart, I softly sang along with the lyrics.

_**“I didn’t know that I was starving** _

_**Till I tasted you** _

_**You know just how to make** _

_**My heart beat faster”** _

His cheek pressed to mine, I could feel his smile. He brought his free hand up to cup my face while the other slid downward. He brought his lips to mine again, and I let myself sink into the kiss. We made out there in the kitchen for the rest of the song. 

When the music ended, he pulled back slightly to look into my eyes. A small smile was playing over his lips. 

“Ditto”, was all he said. 


End file.
